Night Will Fall, and Dark Will Rise
by jedi4ever11
Summary: The Doctor finds a new companion in the form of Victoria Winona, a sixteen year old cancer patient with a fiery red personality and an odd knowledge of Time Lords. No slash! No slash at all! Rated T for language and violence. First Doctor Who fanfic. NO FLAMES I BURN EASILY D:
1. Blue Wigs and Stone Angels

**Author's Note:**

**Hi everyone! This is my first Doctor Who fanfiction, hope its not to bad xD I'll be uploading the second chapter soon!**

* * *

The Doctor glanced through the hospital floor with curious green eyes. No one was in hospital gowns like one would think but in simple everyday clothes of regular people in 2012 A.D. But something was different here, and the Doctor knew it. There was something interesting, and no sonic screwdriver was needed to tell the Time Lord that someone here in the room was not supposed to be here. He looked from person to person. Each of them had hooked up to their arms and hats or beanies over their heads. The youngest of all of the people was a young girl no older then sixteen with bright sapphire eyes. She was dressed in a pair of pale pink tights and white boots with little black buttons that on no planet could have matched the blue shorts and rainbow stripped turtleneck she wore. Her painted green fingernails itched her dark blue hair as she gazed down at a small book in her other hand.

The Doctor smiled and walked over to her, taking the empty chair beside her. She looked over at him with a small half smile. "Hello." She said in a pleasant London accent. The Doctor smiled back, "Well hi there. What's your name?" She blinked a few times as if thinking before responding: "Victoria. What's yours?"

He grinned, "You can call me The Doctor."

"The Doctor? You don't look like a doctor."  
"I'm not that kind of doctor Ms. Victoria."

Her eyes narrowed, "What's your name then?"  
"The Doctor." He said again. Victoria glanced up at the I.V bag for a moment before looking back at him. "That can't be your name. You have to have a name."  
"I do." The Doctor said, "But people call me the Doctor, I don't know why but they do, I even call myself the Doctor too I suppose." Her electric blue eyes turned to slits, "Are you a mental patient?"

"I've been all sorts of patients! I've been a cardiac patient, a limb patient, never a pediatric patient, but I'm sure it'll come up eventually."

Her head tipped to the side, "Who are you?" she whispered. The Doctor smiled, "A door."  
"To what?"  
"To whatever you like."

Victoria's eyes narrowed even more, "What does that mean?"

"Whatever you like." He smiled glancing up at the nurse walking down the hallway to Victoria and the Doctor. The nurse's brown eyes turned to slits as she looked at the Doctor, "Vicki, who's this?" She asked looking at the young girl. Victoria looked at the Doctor then back at the nurse as the blonde haired woman pushed her brown-rimmed glasses back on her pudgy rounded face.

"He's my uncle, he's taking me back home." Victoria smiled. The nurse's eyes narrowed and looked at the Doctor, "I don't see the resemblance." She muttered. The Doctor grinned and ran his hand through Victoria's blue hair causing it to look like a mini tornado went running through. "Yeah, we were all born with blue hair you know, but some people think its funny, so I dyed mine." The nurse didn't find it so funny.

Victoria laughed nervously, "Ha… ha, ha… ha…. He's a bit eccentric…" she said swallowing hard. The nurse muttered a curse beneath her breath and knelt down beside Victoria, taking the tape off her inner arm to remove the I.V.

"Now tell me what the hell do you mean?" Victoria hissed throwing her denim jacket over her shoulder as her and the Doctor headed down the street.

"What was that anyways, are you sick?" He asked not even thinking about Victoria's question. The girl sighed swiftly turning the corner of the street before coming up on a small painted pale blue house. "Dad's at the bar by this time." She muttered, "I got a gun though, so don't try anything." She grabbed a set of keys from her jacket pocket and unlocked the door.

The door opened to a hallway, to the left opened to what the Doctor assumed to be a kitchen, the other side what looked to be a living room. At the end of the hall was a stairwell that led upstairs. It looked pleasant enough besides the harsh odor of booze and cigarettes. He looked back at Victoria who hung her jacket on the coat rack and slid off her boots beside it. "I can make some tea, if you like." She said looking up at him with curious sapphire eyes. Her eyes were odd, almost unnatural, they reminded him of something, something he didn't want to remember. Her irises were the color of the TARDIS surrounded by a creamy white. "Do you want some tea?" She repeated.

"Oh." The Doctor said knocking himself out of his train of thought, "'Course, tea is nice, always nice." Victoria rolled her eyes and went to the left into the kitchen. "Take off your shoes," she called out, "do you know how hard it is to clean out those bloody shoe prints out of the carpet?"

Walking into the kitchen Victoria was standing over a white stove, her hands covered by oven mitts decorated with tiny chickens. She looked up at him and pointed behind his shoulder. "Two mugs behind you, grab them for me." The Doctor turned around then and grabbed two white mugs from the cabinet behind him. Victoria's sapphire eyes narrowed, "So what school are you from again?" She asked grabbing one of the steak knives from the drawer closest to her before sitting it down between the two mugs. The Doctor adjusted his bow tie nervously and reached for the psychic paper in his coat pocket.

When Victoria turned back around with the two mugs filled with tea in her hands the Doctor held up a small piece of blank paper in the shape of an I.D.

She slowly sat down beside him and slid one of the cups in front of him. "My mother told me about that psychic paper bullshit once. It doesn't work with me _Doctor_. Now tell me who the hell you are?" Victoria clutched the steak knife and threw it down on the table.

The Doctor's head tipped to the side as his green eyes slowly glanced over the abnormally large knife sticking out from the center of the table. Just about three inches away from his middle finger.

"You said your mother taught you about psychic paper?" He asked as calmly as possibly. Victoria's eyes clouded with a darkened sadness that was all too familiar to the Doctor. Before the girl could reply the lights above them flickered for a moment causing both of their attention to fade from the conversation.

Victoria growled something under her breath and looked up at the light. "Still haven't fixed it have they? Damn lazy ass people. What are we even paying them for? These bloody lights have been doing this for a week!" She stood up on the table and twisted the light bulb back in place.

The Doctor took his sonic screwdriver out of his jacket pocket and pointed it at the light. A high-pitched noise radiated from it with a warning. "What the hell is that?" Victoria hissed plugging her ears with her fingers. The Doctor looked at the readings before glancing around the room. "That. That is trouble."

In a rush the Doctor ran off down the hall. The only sound was the squeal of his sonic screwdriver waving around the walls. Victoria groaned and turned away from the kitchen, "Doctor sir, if I can ask, what does that little noise machine have to do with the power?"

The Doctor wasn't listening. His sonic screwdriver scanned the wall until the pale blue light came across a gold frame sealing a picture away from the rest of the space. He glanced up at the picture that hung lopsided from its post. The picture was of a young woman with wavy blonde hair and bright sparkling eyes. Standing in a poufy white dress covered in pink and blue flowers was a little girl. Almost identical to the woman with the same sapphireblue eyes only the girl had strawberry blonde hair tied into two curly pigtails on either side of her head with a huge ear-to-ear smile.

"Jenny…?" He muttered looking over the picture of the woman. She had the same bright eyed smile, the same blonde hair that had grown out past her shoulder and pulled at the temples with two small bobby pins accented with tiny roses.

"What are you doing anyway, what's this have to do with the lights?" He turned at Victoria's voice. She stood arms crossed, a look of distaste caught on her face.

"You got a graveyard here? Maybe a church? Anything with stone angels?"

"Stone what?"

Stone angels. Oh this is going to be fun…

* * *

Weeping angels are a personal favorite of mine, I'm sure the Doctor won't like them to much though!


	2. Knives Don't Do Shit

Hello there! Sorry that this chapter is a bit short! I've been busy (Busy means procrastinating) But here it is! Thanks for reading and do me a quick easy thing and review my story, it'd mean a lot to me!

May the Force be with you fellow Time Lords,

Emily

* * *

"Angels. Stone angels. Weeping by chance?" The Doctor rambled. The two of them had nearly been walking for an hour, down the lengthy streets and slowly nearing the cathedral in the center of town. One that Victoria knew very well but she didn't want to say how exactly.

"Weeping? I don't know, I didn't look long enough, I mean they're statues, made of stone. It was a while ago, might have had wings, I don't remember." She muttered running up beside him. The laces of her sneakers caught under her feet every once in a while causing her to half trip before catching herself.

In the center of the street standing tall and glimmering in the bright sun above it was a church larger then any Victoria had ever seen. Instantly before Victoria had even gotten a chance to say a word the Doctor was running up to the door, sonic screwdriver in hand. "Um Doctor, what the hell are you doing…?" she muttered.

"Tell me Victoria, ever scene any stone angels around town here?" The Doctor muttered as the church doors flew opened.

Standing neatly in a row was a group of five stone angels stood staring back at them. Each had their own malicious growl formed in cement. The Doctor grabbed Victoria's wrist and with a near childish grin he said, "RUN!"

After a near half block run and a infinite number of "Shit!" from Victoria, The Doctor and herself were hiding behind a small office building down the road.

"What the HELL was THAT?" Victoria hissed. Her sapphire blue eyes turned to slits and she looked over at the Doctor.

"Weeping Angels. Although at first they were called the Lonely Assassins, been here since nearly the beginning of time-"  
Victoria nearly slapped him. "What the HELL? What are you even saying? Weeping Angels, how drunk are you?" The Doctor seemed shocked, "No! Tried getting drunk before. Terrible experience. Don't recommend it."

She rolled her eyes leaning down before grabbing something out of her left boot.

"Well how the hell do we get rid of those creepy ass things? I got shit to do!"

The Doctor sighed. A knife? A steak knife and an intolerable sixteen-year old. This'll be fun.

"The don't die." He smirked. Victoria's scowl faded, "What…?"


	3. Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey Shit

**Hello there! Next chapter for everyone! I like this one the most xD Please review! May the Force be with you fellow Time Lords!**  
**~Emily**

* * *

"They turn to stone. And you can't kill a stone."  
"You can blow it up."

The Doctor sighed, "Yeah, I mean, you could, but that'd be a very, very bad idea."  
"Why?"  
He looked back at her, "Don't ask questions." Victoria rolled her eyes, "Is that one of the rules or something?"  
"YES!"

* * *

The Doctor glanced around the empty ally way searching for his beloved TARDIS. If he got to the TARDIS he could possibly find when the Weeping Angels had came to this tiny little city and why. There wasn't any statues, there wasn't many people. Why would they come there of all places?"

Just beside an old dumpster was a tall sapphire blue phone box. The TARDIS smiled it seemed. Always wonderfully blue.

"The hell is that?" Victoria hissed a hidden shock hid behind her angered expression. The Doctor grinned back at his TARDIS and grabbed the key from his pocket. "Time and relative dimension in space." He said unlocking its door. "The TARDIS."

When the Doctor looked back at Victoria her eyes were set on the TARDIS. This wasn't surprising, most people were shocked by now but oddly enough Victoria wasn't. She looked at the Type 40 ship like it was something out of her favorite fairy tale, as if she was greeting it like an old friend.

She didn't notice the Doctor standing there. Victoria just stood at the door, her oceanic eyes took in every inch of its painted blue wood.

The Doctor smirked, glancing down at her, "Want to see inside?"

She nodded as if she already knew the world inside. The Doctor pushed open the door and stepped inside. With a slight _vworp_ the TARDIS greeted him and Victoria. The TARDIS couldn't speak in a voice, but in a way she could always speak to the Doctor. By the looks of the glowing lights on the council she seemed to already know who Victoria was. The Doctor tried to look over his curiosity in this and went hung his coat on the rack.

Victoria was completely still; her face was filled with wonder. She grinned, ear to ear and finally stepped forward towards the council. The TARDIS made another noise as she neared her. "It's bigger on the inside…" she muttered, but the way she said it didn't sound like she was astounded but like she was quoting it.

The Doctor watched the young blue haired girl with great interest. "Do you talk to her?" Victoria asked.

"Do what?" He said bringing his attention back to her voice.  
"To your TARDIS. Do you talk to her?"  
"…. Sometimes…" he admitted.

She laughed under her breath. Her painted green fingernails traced council. "Can you hear her?"

He didn't answer. How did she know the TARDIS was a her? Why wasn't she surprised that it was bigger on the inside. He looked forward to that!

"I can…" Victoria said finally, "She says hello." She looked back at him. "Why did we come here anyways?"

The Doctor stepped forward and hit a random blue button on the council. A small screen much like one you'd see on a web browser appeared.

"There was a story my mum told me as a kid." Victoria said mostly to herself, "She said when there is chaos there is a man that will come. A crazy man in a blue box. He has a screwdriver that unlocks everything but wood. He doesn't consider himself a hero but to the people he saves he is. The Doctor they call him. No once knows his name. No one needs too. He comes when you need him the most. He listens when you wish upon a shooting star. And he saves you from your nightmares. Doctor?"

He slowly turned his head to face her.

"Are you listening?"  
"What was your mum's name?" The Doctor asked, looking away from the council.  
"Jenny."

Jenny… but. But Jenny died. She died in his arms. He could never forget it. How could she…

She was a Time Lord…

"Did you know her?" Victoria asked.

"More then you know…"

* * *

**Ehem. Hello! Time to leave you wondering :D **


	4. The Fallen Angels

** Hello there fellow Whovians! Next chapter up and ready to read! I tried to make this a bit more backstory-ish with the leaving of the Ponds this Saturday I'd think the Doctor would still be in a bit of shock that they're gone, so there's that explanation! Reviews please, they make me happy!**

**Liz-in-a-teacup - Thanks xD Victoria is a bit rebellious if you couldn't tell, big into the whole cussing-out-important-people-because-I-can kind of attitude at times, and besides, I use "wibbly wobbly timey wimey shit" to describe nearly everything! And thanks! I never really knew I had a writing style besides "I'm bored and fangirly, lets write!" So I suppose that's a good style! xD  
**

* * *

"Well isn't this fun." Victoria muttered scanning over the entrance of the church, "Where'd they go?" The Doctor stepped back and looked at his surroundings.

The church didn't have a sign clarifying what exact religion it belonged to. It was tall, about two stories made of dark red brick. It didn't even look much like a church, the windows were plain, and there was no symbols or statues clarifying religion or praise.

His dark green eyes locked on the tower siting on top of its mount of stone building. "Doctor!" Something shoved him out of his thought process.

Victoria looked furious, her sapphire irises jotted back and forth from him to the church behind her. "Where the hell are those stone angel statue things?" she yelled again, "Weren't we going to your blue box for info? Why the hell did you just walk back here?"

Victoria let out a frustrated sigh as the Doctor made his way to door of the church. "It isn't clear!" he yelled back, the sound of his noisy screwdriver thingy echoed in the main hall. "Why'd the Weeping Angels come HERE? There's nothing here! No one out of the ordinary or-" The Doctor turned around to look back at Victoria who stood a few feet from the door. Arms crossed the young girl looked smug.

"Well come along Pond…" The Doctor paused suddenly feeling sad.  
"Who's Pond?" Victoria muttered.  
"Come along Victoria." The Doctor continued before walking back through the church.

Victoria ran in after him like a babysitter chasing after a five year old.

When The Doctor stopped again they were upstairs in the main section of the church. "Your name Victoria. In full." He muttered looking over one of the rows of chairs. Victoria raised an eyebrow, "Victoria Winona Clarence. Why d'you ask?"

The Doctor looked over a mural of an angel with open arms standing in a yellow light that hung from wall behind the main platform. "Come along Clarence." He smiled back at her before running back to the staircase.

Victoria gave a final glance around the room before chasing the Doctor back down the stairs.

"What's found most in grave yards Victoria?" The Doctor asked pushing open the exit doors. Outside a wet mist fanned out over small green grass scattered with gravestones.

Anxiety built in Victoria's chest. She stepped back towards the door. Her heart pounded in her chest as her eyes scanned over each stone until they locked onto stone standing beside one of the multiple weeping willow trees.

"Statues Victoria, statues." The Doctor continued before walking down the steps to the ground in a skipping like pattern.

It took him a few minutes before he realized he wasn't being followed. The Doctor turned on his heels to look back where Victoria was.

The blue-haired girl stood still at the door looking completely scared out of her mind.

He'd seen this expression before and far more times than he'd like. Clearly marked in every inch of her face was fear. Absolute and complete fear.

"I'll just stay here." Victoria called out, "Keep watch. You go um, wave your little do-hicky thingy…"

The Doctor walked back up to her and grabbed her wrist, looking her dead in the eyes. "What are you so afraid of here?" he whispered.

She shook her head, "Nothing."

The Doctor let go of her wrist but stayed at eye level. "Where's your mum Victoria?"  
"…She's gone…"

He sighed and looked over his shoulder, "Where?"

She pointed back to the weeping willow tree.

The Doctor wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pushed her down the steps. "Well let's go make her proud Victoria."

* * *

** A bit sad at the end I thought, I felt a bit bad for Victoria, I have to admit I teared up xD Anywaysssss hope you liked this chapter! I think the next chapter will be the full on battle against the Weeping Angels, since by then the new episode will be out and I'll know a bit more of what happened to Amy and Nina (Rory, or well The Pretty xD) May the Force be with you me fellow Time Lords!**


	5. The Doctor's Tears

**WARNING: SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS! IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED THE SEASON SEVEN FINALLY AND IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS THEN WAIT TO READ THIS CHAPTER!**

**Ok xD Hiya everyone! Anyone cry at the episode? I did. Sobbed. Bawled. Died a bit inside. ANYWAYSSS, here's the new chapter as promised, a bit short. Sorry about that. May the Force be with you my fellow Time Lords!  
**

* * *

Hadn't he been through enough? He'd just lost his best friends to these disgusting evil beings. His family… they… they were gone. Taken from him. Why'd they have to come after him again…?

The Doctor looked behind his shoulder at Victoria who was sitting on a granite tombstone of her mothers. This graveyard gave him chills. It was far to similar to the ones him family was at.

_In Loving Memory_

_Rory Arthur Williams_

_Aged 82_

_And His Loving Wife  
Amelia Williams  
Aged 87_

"Doctor?" He heard the young Victoria Clarence call out behind him.

The Doctor looked back and nodded, "What?"

Victoria ran her hand through her bright blue eyes and jumped down from the tombstone. "The angels we saw, where'd they go? I mean, why are we just sitting on our asses when those crazy fuckers are out there?"

He could've laughed then. Little Victoria, no older than sixteen with the tongue of a Namien Snakela. She was sick, he knew, he could tell but her frail limbs and the paleness of her skin. Humans. Surely smart but still even in the twenty-first century couldn't kill cancer. She tried to hide it though. The way she held herself five and a half feet tall with her arms crossed over her chest gave her a "fuck off" kind of appearance. He could see it though, in a way it was almost as if Victoria wanted him to see it. Whatever cancer she had, had overran her system. He could tell whenever she'd walk she'd wheeze a bit, as if it hurt just to walk.

She ran her fingers through her hair again and only then did he realize the elastic of the wig that held it to her hair.

"Doctor!" she yelled shoving his shoulder.

He brought his attention out of his thoughts and stopped himself from falling.

When he looked back at Victoria she was pointing, her sapphire eyes were frozen on whatever was in front of her.

Standing tall a few meters away a stone angel. Its hands were on either side of its waist in a welcoming form.

The Doctor grabbed Victoria's wrist and yanked her behind him. "Don't blink." He hissed, "Whatever you do DON'T. BLINK!"


	6. Creepy Ass Statues

**Hiya everyone! Sorry for not updating last week, I blame the damned writer's block but HERE IS IS! I love this one, it's my favorite xD Anyways! Here you go!  
May the Force be with you my fellow Time Lords!**

* * *

"Wh-what the hell do we do?" Victoria yelled slowly backing away from the stone angel.

"Don't blink." The Doctor repeated.  
"I HEARD THAT PART DAMN IT! Now how do we kill it!"

The Doctor grit his teeth, "They. Don't. Die!"

Victoria swallowed hard, "Ok. Ok, where's the others? There were five weren't there? Where'd they go?" Chills ran down her spine at the thought, "I'm gonna turn around…" she muttered and turned to face her mother's tombstone.

The other four angels stood just inches away from her. Each of them had a vicious scream with vampire like teeth. Their jaws so wide they looked broken.

"DEAR GOD!" Victoria yelled nearly jumping out of her own skin. The Doctor grabbed her wrist and muttered something indecipherable. "We need to trap them, it'll lock them forever." He rushed to say, "We need to run."

And before she could reply, or even take a moment to understand what he said they were running back into the church.

The Doctor half-dragged Victoria behind him, her frail human body basically flew in a wind like a flag.

Once they were inside the girl nearly crumbled to the ground. Clutching both her knees she doubled over taking in as much air as she could. "What the hell are those things doing here?" She half-screamed.

"Their aliens. People of another world," The Doctor said looking out the windows for the Weeping Angels. "They came here for something. They're were called the Lonely Assassins." Victoria nodded, "Why are they here?"

"Good questions."

The Doctor looked out on of the stain-glass windows. Three of the five angels had been locked in place. They looked like they belonged there, just a few average stone statues, all locked in a circle.

"There's still two free." He said looking back at Victoria who was turned away from him. Eyes locked on the two angels on either side of her, just mere inches from her blue jean jacket.

"Victoria, listen to me." The Doctor said stepping towards the angels. "Victoria you need to duck, if you touch them, even for a second they'll kill you!"

Victoria grit her teeth and scratched the back of her blue hair. "Doctor." She muttered in a shaky breath, "Just tell me, what'll happen, how is it going to kill me?"

The Doctor swallowed back his frustration images of Amy crying in front of the Weeping Angel, he silently whispering, "Raggedy Man… Goodbye."

"They'll zap you back in time, and you'll live to death, they feed of the energy of your life that could have been here." He said looking back at Victoria, "You have to trust me, this is to important, please, trust me, and duck."

Victoria muttered something under her breath and pulled her chest to her knees ducking beneath both stone angels.

"HA!" Victoria yelled pointing at the two angels locked in place, "FUCK YOU! NO ONE CAN BEAT THE HUMANS!" The Doctor couldn't help but laugh. He touched her shoulder and pulled her back from them a couple steps. "Are they dead?" She said looking up at him.

"Sort of."

She smiled and nodded, "Good, that's what those ugly ass things get for messing with us!"

* * *

The Doctor walked up to his beloved TARDIS and looked back at Victoria who smiled, but he could see her disappointment in his departure.

The Doctor took the key from his pocket and unlocked the TARDIS door. He smiled one last time at Victoria before closing the door behind him.

Victoria sighed trying to capture a mental image of the blue police box for one last time. She knew she'd never see it again. She should have been dead now anyways, stage four cancer had reeked havocked on her system. Any day she knew.

"Oh, and Victoria!" The Doctor peeked his head out from the door and grinned. Victoria looked up at him eyes wide, "Yeah?"

"Want to come with? Anywhere?"  
She raised her eyebrows, "Anywhere?" The Doctor nodded. Victoria smiled and looked back at the street behind her. "So?" she smiled back at the Doctor, "Hell yeah!"


	7. The Curse of the Time Lords

**Hello! So I've been busy with school but here's the next chapter, I'm pretty proud of this one, it's a bit sad, and sweet, and YES I BROUGHT BACK THAT WONDERFUL SCARF! xDDDD Rejoice my fellow Whovians xD  
Anywho, here it is, enjoy! May the Force be with you my fellow Time Lords **

* * *

"So, what about food, or clothes, you know, what normal people pack on a trip." Victoria asked rubbing the back of her hair. The Doctor laughed, "Out of time and space I just gave you, and you want to know about clothes and food." He looked back over at her and hit a small red button on the council. The Doctor silently noted the adrenalin wearing off, leaving the young girl nearly exhausted.  
"I want to see everything Doctor, but I also want a change of clothes, and some soup." Victoria smirked.  
The Doctor pointed up the hall, "Turn left, then right, then go down two doors, turn left again, the wardrobe should be there on your right." She raised her eyebrows, "Um… kay…"

Victoria's bright blue eyes scanned over the house sized wardrobe. There were thousands of clothes racks filled with outfits from eras she didn't even know.  
Walking over to a smaller rack near an oval mirror she combed through some of the hangers. Unsure of her surrounding she glanced behind her, assuming no one would be there.  
She let her thoughts wander, which to Victoria was never a good idea.  
She thought of her father, he wouldn't miss her she knew. David was a drunk now, after her mum had passed, he'd go to work, he'd come home, yell at her, then go back to the bar. The only thing that man was good for anymore was the insurance from his job. It was just enough to pay for the chemo therapy Victoria got ever other week. The only reason David cared to pay it was because she look like her mum, Victoria was the last of Jenny, he had nothing left.  
Victoria wasn't guilty for leaving either, she knew David wouldn't miss her. He'd drink himself until he forgot her, just like he did Jenny.  
Victoria knew she wasn't going to live much longer, she had a few months left maybe, she'd rather spend it in her own fairytales than back home in Cardiff, cleaning out her father's flat. Tending for herself while David did everything he could to stay away from her. He couldn't much look at her anymore.  
She let out a sigh and ran her fingers through the roots of her blue wig before taking it off and laying it over one of the red sofas.

The Doctor looked up at the hall as Victoria walked back down the steps. He almost laughed at what she was wearing. An evergreen mini dress with a pair of grey leggings. A pair of red converse were on her feet and a long multicolored scarf, colors varying from orange and yellow to green. He remembered that scarf from when he was younger, wore the thing everywhere, Nostradamus knitted it for him!

"Nice scarf." He snickered peeking from behind the council. Victoria laughed under her breath and scratched the back of her sapphire wig. "Yeah." The Doctor patted the seat beside him. "Come here, I got something to show you." Victoria pulled taunt on her leather jacket and sat down beside him.

The Doctor pushed a couple buttons on the council before turning back to her, handing her a small white cup. "Tea?" She grinned and took it from him. "I want to see Saturn." Victoria said, "and a nap."

"Saturn? Out of the lot of time and space and you want to see a planet that is inhabited by tiny ant like beings?"  
Victoria rolled her eyes and shrugged before sipping another warm mouthful of tea. "The outside of the galaxy then." She said propping her feet up on the council next to the Doctor's. "Just outside, just to see it all."

The Doctor grinned and placed his tea cup on the floor beside them.

Victoria laughed as he nearly jumped up on the council of the TARDIS, pushing at least two dozen buttons.

The TARDIS made a _vwhosh_ _vwosh_ before the Doctor was off again. He ran to the door of the TARDIS and finally looked back at Victoria, "Well come on!" he smiled.

Victoria raised her eyebrows and sat the small teacup down beside her. She walked over to the Doctor and crossed her arms over her chest. "What?" She asked.

The Doctor gave her his signature grin. _This will get her,_ he thought pulling open the door.

And indeed it did.

Outside was space itself. Deep blues and blacks filled as far as the eye could see. Milky gas swarmed in uneven patterns. Dozens of tiny planets and moons spun in a swirl centered around a gigantic glowing star.

Victoria's sea blue eyes doubled in size. She looked up at the Doctor. Her face turning bright red. "How'd we get here…?" she muttered. The Doctor smiled, "Space travel."  
"How- how are we breathing?"  
"Shields."  
She peeked her head out of the TARDIS, grinning ear to ear. "It's wonderful-" Her sentence ended short with a scream. The floor slipped from her black boots, and she found herself falling.

Wait. This was falling. This was flying. Something grabbed hold of her ankle keeping her close to the TARDIS. "Welcome to the universe Victoria," The Doctor laughed under his breath, "Next stop. Everywhere."

The Doctor let out a sigh and gazed out at the stars. Though Victoria hadn't said it herself he knew the reason she had came. The reason she left Earth behind. Death was approaching, and the clock was ticking for the young girl. He could see it in her tired sapphire blue eyes.

He wouldn't let himself get attached, he'd show her a few planets, couple moons, and send her back home.

But what if she wouldn't make it…?

He hadn't thought of that. Many of his companions had died though. To many. Romana was gone now… killed in the Time War… and Susan, God, his precious granddaughter. Amy, and Rory, and-

"Victoria, I think it's time to come in now, the shields don't like to last long this far out." The Doctor said drawing his mind out of his dark thoughts.

The curse of the Time Lords was a harsh one, a burden and a gift…


	8. Victoria: The Girl Who Saw The Stars

Sorry that I haven't uploaded often! Lots of stuff happening, my first novel is currently being edited by the publisher, I've had a bit of writer's block, but here it is! Hope you enjoy! May the Force be with you my fellow Time Lords

* * *

**Victoria: The Girl Who Saw The Stars**

Victoria sat on the seat closest to the door. Buried under a grey blanket she looked out at the stars, her eyes fluttering shut every so often.

"Doctor?" she asked in a tired voice. The Doctor looked up from the council, "Yes?"

"If I fall asleep, can you promise me something?"

He nodded.

"Promise me I won't wake up back home. My mum told me about you all my life, stories I always thought were fairy tales. When I first saw you I didn't tell you to go away because you reminded me of the Doctor my mum used to tell me about. I wasn't afraid of the Weeping Angels, because I trusted you like my mum did… Doctor? Did you know her?" She sat up slightly and rubbed her tired eyes. The Doctor shifted from his seat and nodded. "Yes, I did know Jenny… very well actually…"

"Well who was she to you?" Victoria asked becoming more interested in the Doctor than going to sleep.

The Doctor felt his chest tighten, the idea of telling something to the young girl that he couldn't even believe himself was extremely difficult.

"Years ago Victoria, there was a war, one that I didn't mean to find. A seven day war between the humans and another species called the Hath." He said, "Now Victoria it may be hard to understand, it is myself, but try to understand."

She nodded.

"I had unknowingly created a genetic replica of myself by unwillingly cutting my palm. The skin created a female with all knowledge of war. I was with some friends at the time, Donna, and Martha, but Martha was trapped, I went to stop the fighting to rescue her. During the process I had bonded with the clone. My friend, Donna, named her G.I Jenny, or Jenny for short.

I had finally stopped the seven day war but not soon enough… Jenny was killed… she died in my arms, and when I left her body was given to the others. I believe what happened Victoria is that since Jenny shared my genes –my daughter in a sense- she had a way of coming back to life, I can explain that to you later since it's complicated, but Victoria, I think Jenny lived, and took a space craft to travel space…"

Victoria didn't even look fazed. "What do you mean by that though…? Are you trying to say-"  
"That Jenny is your mother? Yes. While I was at your house I did see a picture of you, a much younger version, and your mother. She looked identical to the last time I saw Jenny…"

She looked down at her palms and the Doctor was quiet, to give her a moment to take in his theory.

"Then how did she come back to life? Humans can't do that?" Victoria said after a moment.

The Doctor sighed, "As I said before, it gets a bit complicated. Victoria what exactly did your mother say about me?"  
"She said lots of thing."  
"Yes I know, but over all, how did she describe the Doctor?"

"A man who saves people, a hero who would never admit it. He's seen the creation of the universe and the end of it. He has lived forever and can never face death." She shrugged, "I assumed it was just a story though."

"It wasn't, in a way Jenny was trying to tell you about me. I am not Human Victoria, and neither was your mum. Our species is called a Time Lord, we are apart of the planet Gallifrey, but our species were wiped out by the Daleks in the great Time War… I am the only one left. A Time Lord can regenerate thirteen times. When they are near death they can turn into another person. Same man, different face. Since your father was human I do believe you are only half Time Lord, now I do know a half human Time Lord, in actuality there is quite a story behind her. I am not sure if you can regenerate like myself or not, and you would never know until you were dying."


	9. Lines Between Reality and Dreams

**Lines Between Reality and Dreams**

Victoria lay on one of the chairs curled under a red and white-checkered blanket. Her sapphire blue eyes looked out at the stars outside. The Doctor looked over at her to see of she was asleep so he could close the doors of the TARDIS but she wasn't.

"Doctor?"

He knelt down beside her and nodded. Victoria rubbed her eyes and turned on her side. "If I fall asleep can you promise me something?"

The Doctor nodded again.

"Can you promise me when I wake up this won't be a dream?"

"It is not anything other than what you make of it."

The rush of the Time Vortex made Victoria's head spin. Her brain ached and her stomach smacked against her lungs. But she didn't mind it. They came to a screeching halt and the sound of the TARDIS whirled in her ears.

"So where are we?" She just about yelled in excitement. She ran towards the door but the Doctor blocked it. He's a-bit-to-long arms stretched across the doors. "Rules." He said, "They're made to be broken but mine are important."

Victoria was quickly reminded of school trips when she was little, and how the teachers would get all the children excited before saying "Rules."

"Rule one: I lie." The Doctor said, "Believe me, but don't believe me. Rule two: don't do anything that may make the world cave in on itself, start a war, or destroy your own species."

"Is that it?" Victoria sighed, she crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot against the flooring.

The Doctor opened his mouth to speak again but the sound of her tapping made him pause. Froze like stone.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap… tap, tap, tap, tap._

"Drumming…" the Doctor murmured.

Victoria rolled her eyes "Ok I get it, now can we go?"

Four beats are ordinary right? They're just beats. So the Doctor did his best to hide his manic thoughts in the back of his head and opened up the doors.

"Earth, circa 1786. America. Newly founded country, starting with chucking a bunch of tea into the ocean. Actually helped with that. A bit drunk… Don't get drunk, another one of my rules." The Doctor rambled before dragging Victoria out of the TARDIS.

People scurried along the cobblestone roads. Horses trotted past and the screams and laughs of children made her head hurt worse as they ran past.

Victoria was so shocked she couldn't even think of where she was, she only thought of her headache which made her feel weird, like she was neither conscious or unconscious.

"So? Whatdoya think?" The Doctor smirked. Proud of what his TARDIS could do.

"It's…" Victoria looked over the landscape, the air was cleaner than it was where she lived, hundreds of years in the future. But the only thing she managed to say was "I've never been to America before!"


End file.
